THE SON OF NEPTUNE
by Percabeth2011
Summary: Percy has been stranded at the Roman Camp where the strong survive and the weak don't. What will happen to him? Back at Camp Half-Blood, the Argo II is ready to set sail. But will Annabeth's fears that Percy won't remember her be confirmed?
1. I Percy

I – Percy's POV

I jerked awake.

Rubbing my eyes, I sat up. Looking around, I saw that I was in some kind of hospital room. Two girls were standing in front of the bed where I was sitting. They were whispering to each other so intently that they didn't even notice me get up.

"What are we going to do with him?"

"Let's give him to Lupa."

"Who is he?"

"I don't know. He looks about sixteen though, so he must have already been claimed."

"Are you sure we did the right thing? Lupa will kill us if he's an enemy. We've let him right into the camp!"

I'd been listening to the conversation quietly, but then I realized that they were talking about me.

I cleared my throat loudly. The two girls jumped and swivled round.

"So, you're finally awake," one of the girls said. She had soft brown eyes like melted chocolate and brown ringlets framed her face. She smiled at me gently.

The other girl didn't smile. She backed away from me, as if I was some kind of alien. "Who are you?" She asked.

"I um….." I faltered. I couldn't remember it. In fact, I didn't seem to have any memories at all. It was like someone had stolen them all.

I scanned myself, looking for something that would remind me of it. A string necklace dangled above my top. I caught sight of several beads hanging from it. One of them had a long list of names. I scanned it, looking for mine. Suddenly, I recognized a name right at the end. "My name is Percy Jackson," I told the girl.

Her dark eyes scanned my face, as if to see if I was lying. I felt uncomfortable under her harsh gaze.

Long, thick, black hair hung down the girl's back. Her skin was smooth and tanned, and her features were beautiful and sharp, like a statue's.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"We are in the infirmary of The Castra Romana. Hazel and I found you lying unconscious by the entrance to the Camp. We figured you must be a demigod, so we decided to bring you here." The girl glared at me for a moment before adding, "Castra Roman means Roman Camp by the way."

"Woah," I said. "Slow down."

The girl laughed unkindly. She spoke in an exaggeratedly slow voice. "We are in the Castra Romana, a camp for demigods."

It took me a while to process what she was saying. I was in a Roman Camp?

"So…we're in Rome?" I asked stupidly.

"No." The other girl spoke. "It's only called the Roman Camp because the campers are all children of the Roman Gods. We are actually in San Francisco. The camp needed to be here when we were fighting in the Titan War last summer."

It was strange. I wasn't surprised at all when the girl told me that this was a camp for children of Gods.

The words Titan War seemed to ring a bell in my mind, but I couldn't think why. My mind was like a black hole.

"Who are you?" I questioned.

"I am Hazel Turner, daughter of Apollo." The brown haired girl smiled at me.

Then, the other girl spoke. "I am Dakota Abbott. Daughter of Trivia."

I must have looked as confused as I felt because she added, "The Goddess of magic."

"You mean Heca…" I began, but Dakota was looking at me strangely, so I shut up.

"Who's your Godly parent?" Dakota asked.

I thought hard, but I just couldn't remember. "I don't know."

Dakota and Hazel exchanged a surprised glance, but then their faces became masks again.

"Well, since you're awake now, we'll show you round," Hazel told me.

The two girls led me out of the door.

A semi-circle of large cabins stood next to the infirmary. They were each different. One was painted bright pink, and another had plants all over it. Hazel and Dakota told me all about the cabins. When we passed a sea green one, I felt a sudden urge to step inside, but Dakota made us move quickly past.

I felt confused when the girls' said the Gods' names, as if I called them something else. But, then again, I felt confused about everything.

"And, that's a wrap!" Hazel announced.

"What are we going to do now?" I asked cautiously.

Dakota looked at me coldly. "We must take you to the Colosseum. You must fight Praetors of the First Legion to prove your worth. If you win, you'll be accepted into the camp. If you lose, you'll be Lupa's dinner tonight."

**Author's Note: Please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. II  Percy

II – Percy

Hazel and Dakota led me into the Colosseum.

It was a circular arena. Around a hundred campers were sitting there on tiered seats. Their eyes followed my every move as I walked in, like a hungry pack of wolves.

All of the campers were wearing purple t-shirts. I looked down. I was wearing a bright orange one, so I felt like even more of an outsider.

"Get a move on!"

Dakota shoved me forwards, bursting my bubble of thoughts.

A girl stepped into the centre of the arena and addressed the crowd. She had long red hair and emerald green eyes.

"Good morning, campers. Percy was found late last night on the outskirts of the camp. To prove his worth, he must battle three Praetors of the First Legion and win against the majority of them. First, he will fight Dakota, then Gwen and me."

The crowds went silent after the girl had finished talking. Everyone was waiting for the fight to start.

I expected to feel sick and nervous, but I didn't. It was as if I'd done this kind of thing before, or I was invulnerable or something…

"Okay. It is time for Percy to fight Dakota. Let the fight begin!"

The girl stepped back and perched on one of the seats, watching intently.

Dakota put her hand up her sleeve pulled out a large wand.

I reached into my pocket and fumbled around, looking for some kind of weapon. The only thing in there was a pen.

As I pulled it out, the crowds laughed. They were right. I didn't know how a stupid pen could help me, but it was the only thing I had, so I did the obvious thing and clicked it.

As soon as I clicked the pen it changed into a bronze metre long sword. The campers weren't laughing now.

Dakota raised her wand and muttered something under her breath. Immediately, a large red spark shot towards me.

I dodged out of the way, quickly.

Dakota kept sending more and more spells at me. I kept dodging out of the way, all the while moving forward.

Suddenly, one of Dakota's jets of light collided with my shoulder. I expected it to knock me unconscious or something, but instead it rebounded off me.

Gasps of shock filled the Colosseum. I ignored them and marched towards Dakota.

Dakota's face was screwed up with concentration and effort. She kept trying to hit me with her spells, but they just bounced off my body.

In a few minutes, I reached Dakota. She was helpless as I held my sword up to her throat.

The crowd erupted in cheers. Dakota glared at me, but I saw something new in her eyes as she looked at me. Respect.

The red haired girl stood up again. "Percy has won the first fight, but he still needs to win another to be accepted into the camp. He will now fight Gwen."

I pulled my sword away from Dakota's throat and let her go. She walked away to sit beside Hazel.

Someone I hadn't seen before stood up and strode towards me. She was very small with fair hair. I immediately thought,_ this is going to be easy!_

I smirked as Gwen walked up to me. However, she leaned forward and whispered in my ear.

"Watch out, idiot. I'm a daughter of the war god."

I felt a shiver of fear pass through me at that comment. The girl reminded me of someone I knew, but I couldn't remember who.

Gwen held out a sharp dagger. She threw it at me with all the strength she could muster. It flew through the air heading straight for my chest. But, instead of hurting me, it bounced off and headed straight for Gwen.

I surged forward. I didn't know this girl, but I didn't want to be responsible for hurting someone.

The world seemed to go into slow motion as I sprinted towards the small girl.

I reached forward and caught the hilt of the dagger just before it hit Gwen. Then, I held it up to show the crowd.

The campers began to clap and cheer. Gwen curled her lip at me. The phrase 'if looks could kill' came into my mind.

"I'll get you back for this," Gwen vowed, before storming out of the arena.

The red haired girl stood up once again. "Percy has beaten two out of three of our Praetors. That means that he will be accepted into the camp. But, we might as well have the final fight to see how good Percy really is."

The girl stepped forward so that we were facing each other.

"Come on Reyna!" Someone in the crowd cheered. I figured the girl must be popular.

Reyna held a long sword out in front of her. Then, we began to fight.

Our swords made a rhythm as they collided with each other. We seemed to be fairly well matched.

After a while, Reyna's sword hit mine heavily. I pushed against it, knocking it out of her hand.

I expected the fight to be over now that Reyna was weapon less, but it wasn't.

Reyna turned towards the entrance to the Colosseum. Through the archway, I could see a small stream. Reyna closed her eyes. Her forehead creased with concentration.

Reyna held out her hand, and then pulled it back. With it came a torrent of rushing water.

Turning back to face me, Reyna pushed the wall of water towards me.

Suddenly, my instincts took over. I held my hand out at the water, and made a swiping movement to the right. The wall of water fell to the floor, soaking it.

I heard Reyna gasp in shock. "How did you do that?" she asked.

"_I think that is quite clear,"_ a voice growled.

I spun around.

A giant she-wolf was standing in the entrance to the arena. Her fur was russet-coloured and her eyes glowed silver.

"_Hail, Percy Jackson, the son of Neptune."_

**Author's note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and tell me what you think!**

**The next chapter will be written in someone from Camp Half-Blood's viewpoint.**

**Thank you to ****SaraHunterOfArtemis****, ****Futurewriter22****, ****mikeceki**** for reviewing and to everyone who faved/alerted!**


	3. III  Annabeth

III - Annabeth

"The Argo II is ready to sail."

I wasn't sure how I felt about Leo's words. A part of me felt elated – soon we would find Percy! But, another part of me was afraid. What if Percy didn't remember me? What if he'd found someone else?

I felt sick.

Glancing around, I saw the others' reactions. Piper's face was set. She was trying to hide her emotions, but I saw behind the mask. I knew how she must feel. She was scared that when we reached the Roman Camp, a girlfriend might be waiting for Jason.

Jason was staring at the campfire, avoiding Piper's gaze. I wondered if he'd remembered a girlfriend he'd left behind.

Leo was giving campers high-fives. This was probably a good thing to him. He'd finished a masterpiece and _he_ didn't have anything to worry about.

I rose. "Do you have any idea where the Camp could be, Jason?"

Jason looked up, breaking his trance. "I think it's somewhere in San Francisco."

"All right. You, Piper, Leo and Annabeth must go there," Chiron declared.

Usually, Chiron's words would spark uproar. Campers would be complaining that they wanted to come, too. But, there were no shouts now. Nobody wanted to come with us on such a difficult and dangerous quest.

"You must find Percy and two other Roman campers. Then, the seven demigods mentioned in the Great Prophecy shall be together and you can travel to Greece,"

Chiron continued.

Leo was practically bouncing up and down with excitement; however, his face lost all traces of excitement as Chiron spoke again.

"You must reach Greece by the Summer Solstice as Gaea's power increases with every passing day."

"By the Summer Solstice? That's only in a few weeks time!" Leo wailed.

I agreed with him. We had so much to do in such little time.

"Unfortunately, that is all the time you can have. Gaea already has many allies. We cannot allow her to have any more, or we will not be able to defeat her." Chiron's face was full of sadness as he spoke. With a jolt, I realized why. He didn't expect us to succeed. He expected us all to perish.

I stood up. I didn't want to look at Chiron any more. He expected us to fail. He didn't have any faith in me, after all the years we'd spent together.

I began to walk away, but Chiron grabbed hold of my shoulder to restrain me. "You cannot leave yet, Annabeth. You must consult the Oracle."

I wanted argue with him, but I knew that Chiron was right. I hurried to the Big House.

Darting through the house, I reflected angrily on what I'd seen and what had been said. I was so distracted and moving so face, that I crashed straight into someone.

"I'm so sorry!" I told Rachel.

I smiled at Rachel apologetically, but she didn't smile back. She stared at me, swaying slightly. Green smoke began to float around her ominously.

I barely recognized Rachel now. She stared deeply into my eyes.

"Children of Greece beware of the sun,

The journey to Olympus has begun,

You must travel west to find the other three,

And sail long and hard through treacherous seas,

Difficult choices shall distract from the quest,

Will they keep you from doing your best?"

As soon as she finished speaking, Rachel was back to normal. But, I didn't feel at all normal. Hearing the prophecy had given me a strange feeling in my stomach, like I was on a sinking ship.

I hurried back to the campfire; to the others.

They stood up, and I told them the prophecy. Their faces fell.

Leo led us through the Camp to the Argo II. It was magnificent. It was a small boat, and it had an open deck. In the middle of the deck was a large hole, with a ladder leading downwards. Leo explained to me that below the deck were cabins. The Argo II was spray painted baby blue, so as to blend in with the sky or sea. Powerful sails lined the top, and a motor was attached to the bottom.

Leo, Jason, Piper and I clambered on to it.

As we soared into the sky, I heard Chiron shout, "Be careful, young demi-gods. This will be the hardest quest Olympus has ever seen."

_Great._

**Author Note: I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry about the long wait! Please review and tell me what you thought!**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed.**

**By the way, the 'great' at the end is Annabeth's thought.**


	4. IV  Percy

IV – Percy

"That's Lupa," Reyna whispered in my ear. "She's head of the Camp."

"But, but….she's a wolf!" I exclaimed.

"What a revelation," Reyna replied sarcastically. Then her face softened. "She's not just a wolf. She's the most famous wolf there is. She trained and suckled Romulus and Remus."

Reyna laughed as my confused expression changed to one of shock.

"Wow," I murmured.

"Yeah. She's pretty impressive, but she can be fierce. Those who fail to beat the Praetors become her evening meal."

I had to agree with Reyna. Within moments I saw just how right she was.

A shrill bell rang. The campers stood up and hurried out of the Colosseum. I figured it must signal a mealtime. A few campers dawdled chatting and messing around. Lupa growled at them ferociously and chased them away.

Suddenly, I felt a strange tingling in my right arm. Looking down at it, I saw a tattoo printed on the tanned flesh. It was a large green trident with the letters 'SPQR' inked across it.

"What is it?" I whispered.

Reyna smiled at me. "Don't worry! It's just claiming. The tattoos show who your godly parent is. It happens to everyone."

Reyna held out her arm and revealed a tattoo just like mine.

"You're a child of Poseidon too!" I gasped.

"Duh! Couldn't you tell from our fight?" Reyna joked.

As she registered fully what I had said, Reyna's face became confused. "You mean Neptune?"

"Oh…um…yeah," I muttered.

That was the second time I'd said the names of the Greek gods instead of the Roman. I racked my brain to try and figure out why, but I found no answers.

Reyna stared at me accusatively.

"I…uh…studied Greek mythology at school," I lied. "That's why I keep getting mixed up."

For a second, Reyna looked like she was about to argue with me. Then her face relaxed again.

"I understand," Reyna told me. "The letters SPQR stand for 'Senatus Populusque Romanus' – the Senate and the People of Rome. The trident obviously means that you're a son of Neptune. Hazel's tattoo is a lyre, which shows that her father is Apollo, and Gwen's is a helmet which shows that she is a daughter of Mars."

I looked at Reyna's tattoo. "Why does yours have a barcode on the bottom?" I asked.

"A couple of numbers are added to the bottom of the tattoo each year that you are here," Reyna told me. "Mine has about ten because I've been here five years."

I stopped talking for a while, slowly taking all the information in.

"If you're a child of Neptune too that means you're my sister!" I realized.

"Yes. I guess so!" Reyna smiled at me. "C'mon, it's almost time for dinner."

Reyna began to walk out of the Colosseum, and she motioned to me to follow. But, I couldn't. I stared at my tattoo, because, for some reason, it didn't feel right.

"What's wrong?" Reyna asked, turning around and noticing that I wasn't following. She followed my gaze. "Don't panic. That tattoo is a good thing. It means you belong here."

As I trudged after her, I got the strange sense that Reyna was wrong and I didn't belong at the Castra Romana at all.

**Author note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you to everyone who has already reviewed! I'll try to update tonight or tomorrow!**


	5. V  Piper

V – Piper

I leaned against the side of the Argo II.

The wind whistled through my hair, and birds flew past, chirping merrily. I wished I felt as happy as them.

My stomach rumbled. I realized that I hadn't eaten in hours. I climbed down the stepladder into the lower deck.

I hadn't been down here yet. I was in a corridor, with several doors leading off it. One was labelled 'Jason', another 'Leo', and the two others 'Annabeth' and 'Piper'. I went in the one labelled 'Piper'.

A large bunk bed was pushed up against the right wall. It had a rucksack on top of it. A chest of drawers stood next to it, and a dressing table next to that. Huh. Trust Leo to put a dressing table in the daughter of Aphrodite's room.

I hurriedly unpacked the rucksack, putting the clothes in the chest of drawers. When I had finished, I left the room.

I walked slowly down the corridor. Leo had really done an amazing job. There were two doors there which I hadn't opened before. I pushed open the one on the left, and went inside.

Annabeth and Leo were lounging on a sofa. Jason was watching a portable TV. He looked up when I came in, then, seeing it was me, he glanced away quickly.

Jason had been avoiding my gaze like that for days. I knew why. He must have remembered a girlfriend from the Roman Camp, and was trying not to hurt my feelings. He didn't have to bother. They were already hurt.

Trying to distract myself, I asked, "Leo? Where's the food?"

Leo stood up and grinned at me proudly. "Come right this way!"

Leo led me over to a small cupboard and opened the doors. However, instead of pulling out some food, he gasped.

"What's wrong?" I asked, confused.

"I…uh…um…"

"What is it, Leo?" Annabeth had come over

"I…" Leo looked incredibly guilty. "I….forgot to put the food in."

"YOU WHAT?" Annabeth's voice cracked like a whip.

"Well….nobody helped me…"

"DON'T TRY TO TURN THIS ROUND ON US, LEO VALDEZ!" Annabeth's face was red with fury.

"Don't worry about it!" Leo replied. "We just have to go to a supermarket."

"IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED, VALDEZ, SUPERMARKETS ARE ON THE EARTH. WE CAN'T TOUCH DOWN ON THE EARTH AT ALL – IT'S GAEA'S REALM!"

"Oh c'mon, Annabeth. What harm can two minutes do?"

"A LOT, ACTUALLY."

Jason stood up. "Okay, everybody chill. We'll go down to a supermarket as quickly as possible, get some supplies and come straight back up again. And, if it makes you feel safer, we'll take all our weapons with us just in case."

"Fine. But if anything goes wrong, I blame Leo. I mean, what kind of an idiot…"

Jason quickly cut in. "Okay, sorted."

"I'll go deal with the controls." Leo walked along the corridor, and climbed onto the upper deck. Jason hurried after him, and reluctantly, Annabeth and I followed.

I checked quickly that I still had my dagger in my pocket. I did.

Leo went over to the big control panel, and pressed a large green button. Luckily, I grabbed hold of the side, just as the ship tipped and plummeted downwards.

For a few minutes, everything went black. Then, I opened my eyes, and the ship was in the middle of a field.

"Won't people see us?" I asked.

"No," Leo told me. "The Hecate Cabin put a charm on the Argo II, so that no mortals can see it."

That was a relief.

We all climbed off the boat.

"What are we going to do now?" I questioned.

"We have to find a supermarket." Jason said. "It will be easier if we split up. Leo and I will go right, and Piper and Annabeth, you go left."

"Wait!" I was about to argue that we should stay together, but Leo and Jason had already disappeared.

**_A.N. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and tell me what you think!_**


	6. VI Leo

VI – Leo 

Jason and I looked around the desolate street.

"_Great_." I muttered.

We'd been searching for a supermarket for _ages,_ but we hadn't had any luck.

"C'mon Jason," I said. "Let's go and find Piper and Annabeth."

I turned to leave, but Jason placed a hand on my shoulder, restraining me.

"What?" I asked.

"Look over there." Jason pointed down the street. "There are lights on in that building. We might be able to get directions, or even some food."

"No," I protested, "That's not a supermarket…," but Jason was already dragging me towards the building.

When we reached it, I saw that it was fairly small. It was rundown, and made of wood, like an old garden shed.

"There's no way I'm going in there. A creepy building like that won't have nice people in it," I informed Jason.

Jason ignored my protests and pointed towards something. I followed his gaze, and saw that it was a sign. It read 'The Homeless Shelter: Free food for the poor".

"This is perfect!" Jason smiled.

I, however, wasn't smiling. "Don't you think it's a little too perfect?" I asked. "I mean, we're looking for food, and we happen to stumbled across a place that provides it for free?"

Jason rolled his eyes at me. "Don't be so cynical, Valdez," he scolded.

Before I could stop him, Jason had knocked loudly on the small door.

A few minutes passed, and the door still hadn't opened. I breathed a sigh of relief. However, just as I began to celebrate, the door creaked open and a young woman appeared.

She had long blonde hair, and startlingly blue eyes. She didn't look like the type of person to run a homeless shelter.

She smiled warmly at us. "How may I help you, dears?"

"We haven't eaten for days," Jason lied. I looked sharply at him, but he ignored me. "I noticed the sign on the door and wondered if we could possibly have some food?"

I expected the woman to say no, but instead she stepped back. "Of course you may," she told us. "Come in, come in."

There was something strange about the woman's smile. Something false. It was almost…_too_ nice. But, Jason had already stepped inside, and I had no choice but to follow.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and tell me what you think!**** Sorry it took so long for me to update, I've been really busy. I'll try to upload again a.s.a.p!**


	7. VII  Percy

VII – Percy 

Reyna led me through the Camp, and into a huge dining-room.

The room was full of tables and chairs, and campers were perched on them, chatting and shouting raucously.

However, as soon as I stepped in, everybody went quiet.

I could feel a hundred pairs of eyes on me as I hurried forward. The walk seemed to last forever, like I was climbing Mount Olympus. It was a huge relief when Reyna and I finally sat down at the Neptune table.

"Is it just us?" I asked. We were the only ones on the table.

"Yes. After World War II, Jupiter, Neptune and Pluto swore upon the River Styx to stop having Demi-god children. They were just two powerful. But, clearly, Neptune broke his promise." Reyna told me.

I glanced around, and caught sight of a table labelled 'Jupiter'. It was empty.

"So, there aren't any children of Jupiter?" I questioned.

"There was one. But, he's gone now." Reyna's voice broke as she spoke, and I wondered what had happened to him.

"Okay, what do you want to eat?" Reyna asked, obviously trying to change the subject.

"Um….fish and chips," I said. Being a son of Neptune, I particularly enjoyed sea-food.

Immediately, the plate in front of me filled with succulent fish and golden fries. Reyna grinned at my shocked face. She seemed to be at ease again.

I picked up a fork, about to dig in, when, to my surprise, Reyna stood up. "Come on!" Reyna got to her feet, picking up her plate. Reluctantly, I did the same.

As soon as I stood up, whispers filled the room.

"Did you see him fight earlier?"

"He was amazing!"

"He's so handsome!"

I guessed the last comment came from a daughter of Venus.

Reyna ignored the people staring at us, and walked on. I was really grateful for that.

Reyna led me towards a big iron brazier. She scraped a small portion of her meal into it. As I copied her, I experienced a strange sense of déjà vu – as if I'd done this before.

"For Neptune," Reyna declared. I repeated the words after her.

I was just turning to go back, when I heard a loud shout.

"YOU WERE AMAZING, PERCY! WHERE DID YOU LEARN TO FIGHT LIKE THAT?"

I spun around. Hazel was running towards me, her eyes dancing with excitement.

"I don't know. I guess it just comes naturally," I replied.

"Well, I wish I could fight as well as you. You're almost as good as Jason!"

I heard a small whimper.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, Reyna. I didn't think…" Hazel stammered, but she was too late.

Reyna was already running out of the dining-hall, tears streaking down her beautiful face.

_**Author's note: I hope you're enjoying the story! Please review and tell me what you think! I'll try to update soon :)**__** Thank you for reading!**_


	8. VIII  Annabeth

VIII – Annabeth 

My legs ached.

Piper and I had been walking for ages, searching for a supermarket. My breath was coming in short pants, and a bead of sweat trickled down my face.

"Let's take a break," I told Piper, and she nodded gratefully.

We settled down on the pavement, talking to distract ourselves from our aches and pains.

I was just telling Piper about my plans for Olympus, when I heard raised voices.

"What was that?" I asked.

Piper looked as confused as me. She got to her feet, and helped me up.

We were silent, both of us listening intently.

"The sounds are coming from over there," I realized, pointing.

Piper and I crept down the street.

A few minutes later, we reached a dark tunnel. The voices were much louder now, so I figured the people they belonged to must be in there.

Piper shivered and it wasn't from the cold.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my Yankees baseball cap.

"Wait here," I told Piper.

I shoved the cap onto my head and tiptoed into the tunnel.

What I saw made me gasp in horror.

Two empousai were standing there. Their metal legs clanged against the floor as they moved. Blood trickled from their mouths and dripped onto the floor.

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

My instincts told me to back away, but I had to keep moving forward – for Percy's sake.

I crept through the tunnel, and pretty soon I could make out what they were saying.

"What is the next ssstage of the plan?" One hissed.

"Gaea ssaid that Phaidra will deal with the two boys-" the other replied. My heart skipped a bit at her words. The boys must be Jason and Piper. That meant that Gaea knew where we were.

But it wasn't any of that that made my heart stop, however bad it might be. It was one word: _Phaidra._

I'd taught about her in Greek Mythology classes. She was the most evil woman in mythology. Her husband fell in love with her sister. When Phaidra's sister rejected him, he cut out her tongue. A few days later, Phaidra received a weaving from her sister, explaining the terrible things she had been through. Phaidra understood and was uncontrollably angry. She cut her son into little pieces, and cooked him in a soup to spite her husband. Her husband ate his son, thinking it was just a normal bowl of soup.

I couldn't imagine what Phaidra would do to Jason and Leo.

Terrible thoughts swirled into my mind, but the Empousai had started talking again, distracting me from them.

"What about the two girlssss? The daughtersss of Athena and Aphrodite?" The empousai's voice was as slippery as a snake's.

"We will deal with them."

My knees gave way and I fell to the floor with a thud.

"What was that noise?"

"Ssomebody has been watching uss."

The Empousai prowled around the tunnel, clawing at the air with their hands.

I tried to get up, but my foot hit a small rock and sent it skittering across the floor.

One of the empousai's ear pricked up. She sniffed.

"I know where you are," she hissed. "You can run but you can't hide, daughter of Athena."

My stomach knotted with fear as she reached directly towards me.

_**Author's note: Thank you for reading! Please review!**_


	9. IX  Percy

IX – Percy

I watched as Reyna sprinted out of the dining-hall. After a moments thought, I followed her.

She was sitting on a rock by the creek when I found her.

"What's wrong?" I asked, heaving myself up beside her.

Reyna jumped, and quickly attempted to wipe away her tears. "Nothing."

I raised my eyebrows.

Reyna sniffed. "You must think I'm a real baby now."

"No, I don't, Reyna. Just tell me what's wrong and I can help."

I smiled gently at Reyna.

"You're so kind, Percy. I barely know you, and here you are, helping me."

"You're my sister. Of course I'll help you." I put my arm round Reyna's shoulders. "Why are you crying?"

Reyna took a deep breath. I could see how hard this was for her. The campers here were so strong and fierce that it was hard for them to admit that they were in pain. "My boyfriend has been missing for weeks. His name was Jason and he was a son of Jupiter."

I understood now. That was why Reyna had been so upset when I asked her about the Jupiter table.

"Hazel talking," Reyna continued. "Just brought it all back-" she broke off with a sob.

"Ssssh," I murmured. "It'll be okay,"

My words did nothing to calm Reyna down. "I think he's dead!" she sobbed.

A loud laugh made us both look up.

Gwen was standing in front of us, smirking viciously.

"Leave us alone."

I jumped down and pulled out my sword.

"Ooooh, I'm so scared!" Gwen sneered.

"Why are you here?" I asked. Reyna was crying even harder.

"No reason really. I just enjoy winding you up."

I was in no mood to fight with Gwen today. "Just back off!" I told her, shoving her.

Gwen laughed as she walked away.

When she was almost out of sight, she turned back around to face me. "I may be gone for now, son of Neptune, but tonight is Capture the Flag and I'm going to crush you."

_**Author's note: Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think!**_

_**Also, would you prefer Jason to date Piper or Reyna in my story?**_

_**Please tell me what you think in a PM or review or in the Poll on my wall.**_

_**Thank you!**_


	10. X  Piper

_**A/N: Sorry about the wait! Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter! Also, tell me whether Jason should choose Piper or Reyna :)**_

X - _PIPER_

"PIPER!"

I jerked awake. Annabeth had been gone so long that I'd fallen asleep.

"PIP-"

The next shout was cut off by a deafening scream. I knew immediately that it was Annabeth.

I jumped to my feet. Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out Kaptoptris.

I tiptoed towards the tunnel. What I saw made me gasp in horror.

Annabeth was attempting to fight two Empousae. Her face was strained and blood dribbled down her cheek.

I sprinted towards them as fast as I could, but it was too late.

One of the Empousai tackled Annabeth to the floor, knocking her dagger out of her hand. The other bent down and locked her lips around Annabeth's throat.

There was a loud squelching noise as the Empousae began to suck her blood.

Annabeth sagged to the floor, the colour draining out of her face. Her breaths were becoming wheezes, and her body sagged against the floor.

My heart raced. I had to do something – anything. Annabeth had been a good friend to me. I couldn't stand there and watch her die.

The Empousae sucked harder. Annabeth's face was as white as snow now, and her eyes glazed over.

I felt sick. Annabeth was dying right before my eyes.

Then, I had an idea.

If my plan went wrong, Annabeth would die for sure. But, if it worked, Annabeth would be saved.

I held Kaptoptris up high, and then launched it at the Empousai.

I held my breath as it soured through the air. But, to my immense relief, it collided with the Empousae who was feeding off Annabeth.

The Empousae vanished into gold dust.

I ran to Annabeth. She was gasping and spluttering, shaking with fear.

"It's okay, it's okay," I whispered.

I pulled some Ambrosia from my pocket and gave it to Annabeth, hoping that it would seal the cut on her neck. Leaving Annabeth to regain her colour, I turned around.

The other Empousae hobbled towards me. "Oh no you don't!" I shouted. I picked up my dagger off the floor and held it in front of me.

The Empousae recoiled.

"Tell me what's going to happen to Jason."

The Empousae shook her head, her mouth firmly closed.

I darted towards her and dug my dagger into her neck.

"Fine, I'll tell you!" The Empousae stuttered desperately. "Soup….hut…"

_Soup?_ I thought. _What does she mean? _

I looked up, ready to ask more questions. However, the Empousae had disappeared while I was distracted.

Normally I would chase after it, but I needed to check that Annabeth was alright.

I bent down next to her. She still looked shocked.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

Annabeth tried to smile, but her eyes didn't light up like they normally did. The gash on her neck had almost disappeared. "I'm fine," she lied, wiping the blood off her cheek, "what did the Empousae say?"

"I don't know," I replied. "Something about soup and a hut."

"What?" Annabeth jumped to her feet. "That's awful!"

Now it was my turn to look shocked. "Why?"

"Remember what I told you about Phaidra? About her making soup out of her son?" Annabeth asked. I nodded. "Well, I bet she's going to make soup out of Jason and Leo!"

I gasped, my face falling.

"What are we going to do?" I whispered.

"We have to go to the hut. We have to find Jason and Leo and stop Phaidra before it's too late."

_**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review! Don't forget to tell me whether Jason should date Piper or Reyna :)**_


	11. XI  Percy and Reyna

XI – PERCY/REYNA

_Percy_

"Let the games begin!"

I sprinted through the forest next to Reyna, as fast as wind.

We'd teamed up with the Apollo, Trivia, and Mercury cabins. Reyna was captain of our team, and Gwen was leading the other.

Gwen's threats echoed in my ears. However, for some reason, I didn't feel nervous at all. In fact, I felt kind of excited.

The wind whistled in my ears, and the sun warmed my back gently.

Reyna and I turned a corner.

The flag was just a few metres away. It was red and velvet, swirling and sparkling.

I headed towards it, but Reyna didn't follow me.

"What are you waiting for?" I asked, but Reyna wasn't even looking at me.

I followed her gaze.

Gwen was standing next to her flag, brandishing a sharp knife, with four people flanking her.

I held out my sword and stalked towards her.

"Oooh! I'm so scared!" Gwen sneered. I ignored her and carried on walking forwards.

"Who could be scared of you, Percy? You're an outside. You'll never fit in here."

I froze. How could Gwen know? I hadn't told anybody how I felt.

I took a deep breath. _Don't let her get to you, don't let her get to you,_ I told myself.

Ignoring her evil comments, I lunged towards Gwen.

_Reyna_

I watched as Percy fought Gwen.

His face was creased with concentration, and his black hair shimmered in the sunlight. I hadn't seen swordsmanship that good, since Jason vanished.

Thinking about Jason made me feel sick. Tears filled my eyes. _Don't worry, _I tried to tell myself, _he'll be back soon. _But nothing worked.

I concentrated on Percy's fighting instead.

It was just Gwen and Percy now. The other four of our opponents had disappeared as soon as Percy drew out his sword. _Wimps._

Percy swung his sword and delivered a sharp blow to Gwen's cheek. Gwen shrieked with fury, and shoved Percy hard. To my surprise, Percy didn't even stumble. What was it with him? It was like he was invincible or something!

Percy's eyes sparkled with fury. His eyes closed with concentration for a few seconds, and then a huge torrent of water erupted from the creek, soaking Gwen from head to foot. She was knocked to the floor, coughing and spluttering.

The flag was now free. Normally, I would rush to get it, but today wasn't my victory, it was Percy's. I watched with pride as he picked up the flag and held it high in the air.

_Percy_

Crowds gathered around me, whooping and cheering.

I felt a surge of pride as I held the flag high in the air. But, somehow, it felt as if I'd done it all before. As I stared at the ruby-coloured flag, I remembered something.

_The game was over, we'd won._

_I was about to join in the celebration, when a voice, right next to me in the creek said, "Not bad, hero."_

_I looked, but no one was there._

"_Where the heck did you learn to fight like that?" The air shimmered and a beautiful blonde girl materialized, holding a Yankee baseball cap as if she'd just taken it off her head._

_I felt myself getting angry. I wasn't even fazed by the fact that she'd just been invisible. "You set me up," I said. "You put me here because you knew Clarisse would come after me, while you sent Luke around the flank. You had it all figured out._

_The girl shrugged. "I told you, Athena always, always has a plan."_

"Percy, Percy, are you okay?" Someone asked, distracting me. I looked up. Reyna was standing over me, her face full of concern.

"Yes. I'm fine," I lied. But, I wasn't really concentrating. My mind was filled with questions.

Who was that girl? Where was I then? Would I ever remember?

_**A.N. Thank you for reading! Please review! Don't forget to tell me whether you think Jason should date Piper or Reyna :)**_

_**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed/faved/alerted! It means a lot ;)**_

_**26/5**_

_**Sorry that I haven't updated- I have school exams. One day till half term though and I promise to update all the time!**_

_**By the way, to all you Heroes of Olympus fans - the first chapter of the Son of Neptune is now available to read on the PJ website! Happy reading ;)**_


	12. XII Jason

XII – Jason

The woman led us into a large room. It was dimly lit, with tatty sofas lined against the walls. An old coffee table stood in the centre. Leo and I sat down.

The woman smiled at us warmly before asking, "Would you like some hot chocolate?"

I nodded. Leo shot me a pained look and then nodded too. _What was that for?_

"I'll just go and make some. Make yourselves at home, dears."

As soon as the woman was out of sight, Leo turned to me.

"We should leave."

"What?"

I couldn't understand why Leo was so desperate to leave. The woman was lovely!

"We aren't safe here, Jason," Leo told me, his voice grave. "There's something strange about that woman."

"Leo, I don't know what you're talking about. She's been wonderful to us. Don't be so ungrateful!"

"She's blinded you, Jason! Don't you see? Everything about her is weird. Why couldn't she just hand us food instead of inviting us in? Why are no poor people here? Does this place look like a homeless shelter to you?"

I stood up, anger erupting like a volcano inside of me. I marched up to Leo, but before I could do anything else, the woman shouted.

"Leo, could you come and help me? The machine isn't working!" The woman called, in a voice like wind chimes.

Leo stood up. Glaring at me, he strode into the other room.

I waited for ages, but Leo didn't return. Where was he? And, wait a second, how did that woman know that he was good at mechanics? Leo was right. Something was fishy about this place.

I stood up. I couldn't hear anything. Weird. It didn't sound like hot chocolate was being made.

I hurried through the door that Leo had gone through. I looked around. I was in a kitchen, all right, but I was alone. There was no hot chocolate machine.

Suddenly, somebody screamed.

It wasn't a playful scream, or a small scream. It was a loud shriek of agony.

Leo!

I listened carefully. It was coming from my right side.

I glanced around. There was a glass door in front of me. I peered through it.

Leo was lying on the floor in a crumpled heap. His face was drained of colour, and his eyes were unfocused. A large rope held him there, cutting into his flesh.

My heart stopped beating as I realised that Leo wasn't alone.

The woman towered above him, brandishing a sharp knife.

My heart stopped beating. This was all my fault. Leo had forewarned me that this place wasn't safe, and I hadn't believed him.

I had to make it right.

What should I do? If I went in there, I would get caught, too. I decided to make a run for it, and try to find Annabeth and Piper. They could help me safe him.

I didn't have much time.

Sweat drenching my face, I sprinted through the shelter.

I wrenched open the front door, and raced outside.

My legs ached. I paused for a second in the street, catching my breath.

A hard hand clamped down on my shoulder.

"Going somewhere?"

_**Author's note: Sorry about the wait! I had exams. I should be able to update much quicker now. Please review and tell me what you think :) **_

.


	13. XIII  Piper

XIII – Piper 

"Are you sure this is the right place?"

I stared up at the hut in despair. If we had come to the wrong place then Leo and Jason would be killed.

"Yes, Piper. Of course it is. I'm the daughter of the goddess of wisdom. I don't get anything wrong," Annabeth told me.

"Okay then," I said, fear making my voice a whisper, "Here goes."

I yanked open the door. It creaked loudly. Annabeth and I tiptoed inside, holding our weapons out in front of us.

I closed the door quietly behind us, and looked around. We were in a small room, lined with old chairs. Jason and Leo were nowhere to be seen.

"This way!"

Annabeth beckoned me over and led me through another door. We were now in a small kitchen, but no one was in here either.

I was about to give up, when Annabeth cursed loudly.

"What is it?"

Annabeth's face was deadly pale. She seemed paralysed with fear – unable to speak. Instead she pointed with her finger.

"Look through there, Piper."

I followed Annabeth's finger. She was pointing at a large glass door. I tiptoed closer, and peered through.

Jason and Leo were lying on the floor in a heap. Their faces were swollen and bloody. But, that wasn't what had filled Annabeth with terror. Standing across from them was a young woman. She was stirring a cauldron noisily, and the liquid inside was bubbling and spitting. The woman was chanting under her breath and laughing evilly. In the hand that wasn't stirring was a carving knife.

"What are we going to do?" I shrieked, hurrying back to Annabeth.

"Ssh! Calm down, Piper, or they'll hear you!"

"I don't care, Annabeth. How can we save them!"

Annabeth took a deep breath. I could practically hear her brain working. "It'll be okay, Piper. Trust me. Athena always, always has a plan."

I tried to look calm, but inside my heart was racing.

"Okay. Piper, I need you to go in there, and cause a distraction. I'll take it from there."

"What are you going to do?

"I haven't quite figured that out yet."

"I thought you have a plan?"

"I kind of do. We'll just have to see if it works out."

"Wait –" I opened my mouth, ready to object, but Annabeth opened the glass door, and shoved me inside.

_**A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you think!**_

_**I know that it is short, but I'm doing this chapter in sections. I'll put the rest up later :)**_


	14. XIV  Percy and Piper

_**6/25/11 A/N: Sorry about the wait! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I've tried to make it longer :) Please review and tell me what you think!**_

XIV – Percy/Piper 

Part 1 – Percy

_A large group of people are gathered in what looks like a rec room._

_One blonde haired boy says urgently, "An exchange goes two ways. When I got here, my memory was wiped. I didn't know who I was or where I belonged. Fortunately, you guys took me in and I found a new home. I know you're not my enemy. The Roman camp – they're not so friendly. You prove you're worth quickly or you don't survive. They may not be so nice to him, and if they learn where he comes from he's going to be in serious trouble."_

"_Him?" Another boy questions. "Who are you talking about?"_

"_My boyfriend," a girl with curly blonde hair says grimly. "He disappeared around the same time Jason appeared. If Jason came to Camp Half-blood-"_

"_Exactly," the boy with the blonde hair agrees. "Percy Jackson is at the other camp, and he probably doesn't even remember who he is."_

I sat up so quickly that I cracked my head on the bedside table. It didn't make a difference – it was already aching from recalling what had happened in my dream.

Dream. It seemed funny to call it that. It had seemed so real. The people had seen so alive. And I'd definitely seen that girl somewhere before…

What was it they had been talking about? A boy, who had come to a camp and didn't belong… named Percy Jackson…

I let out a small whimper as I realised they'd been talking about me! I'd come to the Castra Romana and felt like I didn't fit in, and my name was Percy. The dream had been real.

So my suspicions had been correct – I didn't belong here. But, what was Camp Half-Blood? And why had I been sent here?

And that girl…she'd said something about being my girlfriend. That couldn't be right, could it? Surely I would remember having a girlfriend?

Thoughts and questions swirled around my brain like a whirlpool.

"Hey, sleepyhead! You're finally awake!"

I jerked around, breaking out of my reverie.

Dakota was standing in the doorway, her black hair glinting in the summer sunshine. She was laughing, all traces of her earlier hostility gone. It seemed she'd finally accepted me.

"Wwwhere's Reyna?" I stammered, confused.

"She's training. It's ten o'clock, Percy. You've missed breakfast. Lupa asked me to get you. I've tried everything to get you to wake up, but nothing seems to work. Why did you sleep for so long?"

"I dunno," I replied, wishing I could answer properly. "I was having a dream…"

"What about?" Dakota's eyes glinted with excitement.

For some reason, I didn't want to talk to her about it. It was….private. "Race you to the Colosseum!" I shouted, darting forward.

My plan worked. Dakota raced after me, all traces of the conversation forgotten.

It turned out Dakota was a good runner. To my immense embarrassment, she pipped me by a few metres.

"That's payback for you beating me the other day," Dakota told me.

A few minutes later, we entered the Colosseum, laughing our heads off.

Every single head turned to stare at us. Our laughter echoed around a thousand times. I blushed, ferociously.

Lupa was standing in the middle, her face grim.

"_So nice of you to finally join us, son of Neptune."_

Smiling at Lupa apologetically, I hurried to find a seat.

I felt even worse after listening to Lupa's hour long speech about the Praetor try-outs coming up. It was a relief when she finally finished.

I was just getting up to leave, when Lupa called me over.

"_Not so fast, Mr Jackson. Come here,"_

Grimacing, I walked over to her.

"_I assume that you are going to try out."_

"For what?" I asked stupidly.

"_For being a Praetor, of course! You have the makings of a fine warrior," _Lupa growled.

"Umm….fine," I muttered, eager to stretch my legs.

Hurrying away, I caught up with Dakota.

"Hey, Percy!" she said. "What took you so long?"

"I was talking to Lupa about trying out for the Praetors," I informed her.

"That's great!" Dakota exclaimed. "I bet you'll be in the First Legion!"

We laughed and bantered all the way back to the cabins, when suddenly I heard a bloodcurdling scream.

"What was that?" I whispered, running in the direction that the sound had come from.

What I saw made my heart clench. A few campers were standing over a small girl, who was whimpering wildly. As I watched, one of them drew out his sword and drove it into her heart.

The whimpering died out.

"No!" I cried, but it was too late.

Dakota placed a hand on my shoulder, but as I glanced up at her, I saw that she wasn't shocked like me. This must be a regular occurrence.

"Why?" I cried.

Dakota turned to look at me, her eyes full of concern. "She was found sneaking into the Camp. They tested her to see if she had the makings of a good fighter, but she didn't."

As I stared at the weak girl's lifeless body, a sentence from my vision rang in my ears.

"_The Roman camp – they're not so friendly. You prove you're worth quickly or you don't survive."_

One thing was for sure, I could never tell Dakota about my past. The Roman Camp didn't welcome outsiders.

Part 2 – Piper

I fell to the floor with a thud.

"Well, well, well," Phaidra sneered. "What have we here?"

She stalked slowly towards me like she was the hunter and I was the prey. Her eyes glinted maliciously.

She sniffed loudly. "Three demigods instead of two," she gloated. "My patron will be pleased." Phaidra smiled widely to reveal row upon row of teeth as sharp as daggers.

Leo and Jason stared at me, their eyes wide. Leo mouthed, "Where's Annabeth?"

I shook my head at him. The truth was, I had no idea.

Phaidra reached into her pocket and pulled out another knife. She scraped the two knives together, loudly, sharpening the ends. I knew she was just messing with our minds – the blades were sharper than needles already.

Her trick was working. "Wwwhat are you going to do to us?" I stammered.

Phaidra's laugh echoed around the room. "That's for me to know and you to find out."

I stared into her merciless eyes. They say that the eyes are windows to the soul. Phaidra's were cruel and black.

"And so, the faithful lapdog failed to save Jason," Phaidra jeered. "What a pity."

Anger erupted inside of me like a volcano. I tried desperately not to scream at Phaidra. I knew that wouldn't help anybody.

Phaidra strutted towards me, placing the knives down on a table. Pulling out some chains, she tied me to a chair. I tried to squirm away, but it was no use. Soon I was stuck fast. I could feel the chains cutting into my skin.

"And I'll have that, _my sweet" _Phaidra put on a sugary voice as she yanked my dagger out of my pocket. I noticed the boys' weapons lying on the table, too.

Now, I'd lost all hope. What could I do without a weapon? _C'mon Annabeth, _I thought. If she didn't come quickly it would be too late.

Suddenly, Phaidra's cauldron began to spit. Phaidra turned around and smiled hugely. "My soup is almost ready," she told us, smirking at our horrified faces. "The only ingredient left is you three."


	15. XV  Annabeth

Chapter XV

Annabeth

I watched through the door as Phaidra circled round Leo, Jason and Piper, laughing like a hyena.

Piper's face was white with terror. I wanted so badly to talk to her, tell her everything would be fine and that I was coming now. But I couldn't. If I did, Phaidra would know I was there and everything would be ruined.

I tuned back in to Phaidra.

"Who should I devour first?" She cackled, licking her blood red lips slowly, rubbing it in.

Leo shrank back against the wall as Phaidra leaned towards him and took a big sniff. Then, she moved onto Piper, sniggering at her terrified face. Jason held his chin high, defiantly as she studied him.

"Well, well, well," Phaidra said slowly, leisurely. She knew how much her pace would irritate everyone. "A son of Zeus, no doubt. I think I shall stew you first. The King of the Gods would be furious, and order an attack immediately. Gaia will be so pleased with me."

Jason tried to look calm, but I saw the fear in his eyes.

"Leave him alone! Take me!" Piper shouted. She tried to get to her feet, but her struggles were in vain. The chains were as strong as Atlas.

Phaidra smiled sarcastically. "Ah, how loyal! You've touched my heart so much that I will let all of you go!"

Piper's eyes flickered with hope, before she realized it was a trick. That pierced my heart.

Phaidra's eyes were fixed on Jason as she moved towards him, stealthily, like a lion stalking a deer. They never left their target.

When she reached him, she crouched down to his level. She stroked his cheek, softly caressed it, before snatching up his hand and slicing it open, quick as a flash.

Jason shrieked and tried to pull his hand away, but Phaidra's grip was like iron.

I couldn't watch anymore. I needed to help now. It was time.

I took a deep breath and muttered a quick prayer to Athena. Then, while Phaidra was distracted by cutting Jason, I put on my Yankees baseball cap and slipped through the door.

My heart beat as loudly as a drum as I tiptoed towards Phaidra. I held my breath, my stomach clenching with nerves. One mistake and I was doomed, and so were all of my friends. My dreams of finding Percy would be extinguished.

I'd never felt this scared before. Not when I argued with the Sphinx, or when I faced the Cyclops. Not even when I jumped in front of Ethan's dagger last year. All those times, I'd had Percy with me. Now, I felt totally alone.

I was so close now. I could see the blood oozing out of Jason's cut, the way the light hit Phaidra's dagger.

I was so distracted by making sure that Jason wasn't loosing too much blood that I collided with something.

I toppled to the ground, my baseball cap falling off my head.

Phaidra whirled around. When she saw me, her smile grew as wide as the Cheshire cat's from Alice in Wonderland.

"Another demi-god, and a child of Athena, too. I didn't think one of those would be stupid enough to enter my lair."

I tried to ignore her catty comment, but it still hit me hard. All my life I'd tried to impress my mum. It wasn't easy being a daughter of the wisdom goddess. Now, she'd see how stupid I was. I imagined her staring down at me from the top of the Empire State Building, a frown on her face, her piercing grey eyes like a tempest.

"Annabeth!" Leo cried. I realized it was his foot that had tripped him and gave him my best death-glare. Believe me, you do not want to see that. It was almost better that Clarisse's.

"Dear me, I am going to have a feast tonight," Phaidra told me, as she grabbed my wrists and getting some more chains, locked me up. She also whipped my dagger from my pocket. She chucked me onto the others as if I was just a pile of rubbish. But then again, now, after my stupid mistake, that just about did sum me up.

I avoided my friend's gaze. I couldn't stand to look at them, knowing I'd let them all down and brought about their deaths.

I slumped against the wall, deflating like a balloon. It was over now. This was the end.

"And what's this!" Phaidra squealed. The excitement in her voice forced my head up. I filled with anger as I saw what she was holding.

My baseball cap.

"Put that down!" I yelled, but of course, she ignored me.

"An invisibility cap! This will make my little game very fun indeed."

Phaidra showed us all the cap, waving it just out of reach. Then, she shoved it onto her head, and disappeared.

"Great," Leo muttered. "Now we can't see when she's going to attack."

I barely heard his words. Tears were flowing down my cheeks. "I'm so sorry guys," I whispered. "This is all my fault."

Piper managed to put her arms around me. "This wasn't your fault," she told me, but for once her Charm speak didn't work. I was beyond help now.

Or, so I thought, until the door opened, and a troop of girls came rushing through.

I could hardly believe my eyes.

"Thalia?" I gasped, as I saw the familiar tiara and spiky black hair.

Jason's sister grinned.

"Hunter's of Artemis, reporting for duty!"

I wondered how she had found us, but there was no time to ask that now. I quickly explained what happened.

"We need a plan worthy of Athena," Thalia told us. I wished I could be as confident as she was.

"Wait, first, we need our weapon," I told her, looking around. But, there was no sign of them.

"She took them with her, when she put the cap on," Leo croaked. His voice was weak, lifeless.

Thalia was right, we needed a plan.

I thought hard.

"We need to get rid of the soup," I told the others.

"But, that won't solve anything," Leo objected. "Phaidra will still be around, she can just get more."

"No, just listen. If we pour all the soup onto the floor, and fill the carpet with a thin layer of it, we'll be able to see Phaidra's footprints and work out where she is."

It took a while for the other's to understand my plan, but when they did, they grinned triumphantly. "You're a genius!"

The Hunters of Artemis grabbed the huge bowl of soup, and emptied it on the carpet. It filled the floor. They notched their arrows and crept to the sides of the room, careful to get rid of their footprints.

We all lay in wait for Phaidra.

Then, I heard her laughing. She clearly was too busy enjoying herself to realize our plan. Within seconds, her footsteps were in view.

She was near the door. Thalia pointed her arrow above the footprints. Counting under her breath, she prepared. Then, she shot.

The arrow flew through the air and hit something solid. A few seconds later, Phaidra crumpled to the ground, the invisibility cap flying off her head.

The arrow had pierced her straight in the heart.

Leo laughed with relief, and the Hunter's of Artemis squealed in delight.

Phaidra fixed her steely gaze upon them. Blood poured out from her chest, but she still managed to speak.

Her last words made all our happiness vanish, and filled me with fear.

"You think you have won, but you are wrong. This is far from over. Gaia's army gets stronger with every passing day and this will only make her more determined. Your deaths are fast approaching."

_**AN: Sorry about the wait! I hope you're all having a good holiday! I'll be able to update much more quickly from now on! PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**_


	16. XVI  Gwen

Chapter – XVI – Gwendolyn Jones

Percy.

Just the name filled me with hatred. How dare he come to _my _camp and embarrass me?

And now he was the most popular guy in the place. I looked over at his lunch table. There he was, sea green eyes glowing with goodness, surrounding by a heap of girls. Even Dakota, the ice queen, had warmed up to him, and Reyna, who spent most of her time these days weeping over the loss of her boyfriend was smiling. Hazel was there too, but that didn't surprise me. Hazel Turner was nice to everyone.

It made me sick.

I sat at the Mars table, all alone whereas Percy Jackson, who'd only been at the Camp a few days, was surrounded by friends.

It was time somebody did something about this.

I stood up, kicking my chair away and leaving the remains of my lunch on the table. Some idiot could clean it up later.

I walked out of the dining hall, (flashing my death-glare at Percy as I passed) and slammed the door shut behind me.

I perched on the grass near the Camp's borders, pulling out flowers and ripping them to shreds with my hands, pretending they were Percy's face.

Then, I heard it. A squeal of joy. The happy sound filled me with fury. I looked up to see where it was coming from.

A girl was playing in the trees next to the Camp walls. A human girl. This would be fun. It would also take my mind off Percy.

"Come down here, little one," I said in a sugar-sweet voice.

The girl looked around, startled, to see where the voice was coming from. Then she caught sight of me, and here mouth dropped open. She was weak and miniscule, the perfect target.

"Come down here, and I will give you your heart's desire. A mountain of sweets? A river of chocolate? An ipad? All of this will be yours if you come down!"

My plan was working. They all fell for it. Silly humans, trusting everybody, full of love and greed. But, I did thank Prometheus. They were good for play.

I smiled at the girl angelically. She smiled back and leaped gracefully onto the top of the wall.

_Almost there._

"How about a new computer? Or a million dollars? Or a new toy Barbie?"

With every temptation the girl took a step closer to me. Soon, she was teetering on the edge of the wall. One more should do it.

"A new ca-"

I was cut off by a shout of rage.

Swivelling around, my face twisted with hatred. Percy stood before me, his breath coming in short gasps.

A hero here to save the day. This got more exciting by the minute.

"What are you doing Gwen?" he roared.

I laughed at his stupidity. "Oh, Percy don't you see?" I added more quietly, "The moment somebody steps down of this wall, the whole camp is alerted. And, the penalty is death."

Percy looked shocked – he actually backed away from me.

"Then why are you doing this?" he asked.

"For fun, of course!" I laughed.

Percy's face darkened. He turned to the girl. "Go away from here and never come back," he roared. "Do you understand?"

The girl wasn't smiling anymore. She looked petrified. She nodded curtly and jumped down out of sight.

My happiness faded. "You really shouldn't have done that, Jackson," I sneered. "A Roman would never be so kind. You don't belong here. You're hiding something. And, I'll find out what it is, if it's the last thing I do."

I strutted away, leaving Percy alone to think about what I'd said.

I'd get him back for this. Hunting humans was sweet but revenge was even sweeter.

**A/N: Thank you for reading – please review!**


	17. XVII  Thalia

Chapter XVII – Thalia

I looked around at the frozen faces.

Jason's eyes were full of terror, Piper's mouth hung open. I could practically feel Leo's mind working, trying to find a joke that would lighten the mood.

"How did you find us?" Annabeth asked, breaking the deadly silence.

"Artemis sent us hunting. We were in a forest nearby, and I saw the Argo II. We ran to it but you weren't inside. After following the path, we saw blood in a tunnel. I knew you must be in trouble. We searched the nearby area and found this place," I explained.

"Thank the Gods you did," Annabeth muttered.

I turned to the other Hunters of Artemis. Their faces were weary. "Go to Artemis, and tell her what has happened," I told them.

Then, I turned back to Annabeth. "We better get out of here before any more of Phaidra's followers come."

I lead the way out of the hut. We were all silent. For once I missed Leo's banter.

We'd almost reached the air-ship, when I heard something. Faint whimpers seemed to be coming from the field next to the Argo II. I took a step closer and peered over the fence.

A small child was crouching in the long grass, hunched over as if hiding from something. I could only make out her coppery curls, as her pale face was turned away from me.

I hitched a leg over the fence ready to climb down to her, when a hand clamped down on my arm.

I turned around to see Jason's stony face looking down at me.

"She could be bait from Gaia," he warned me.

"But what if she's not?" Annabeth argued.

Reluctantly, Jason released me. Annabeth and I climbed over the fence. The girl jumped as we thumped down beside her, and covered her face with her hands.

"Sssh, it's okay," I whispered, gently prizing her hands away. "We're your friends. You can trust us."

The girl looked up at me. Her brown eyes were full of tears and her face is red from crying. "I won't trust anybody after _her."_

I glanced at Annabeth, but she looked just as confused as I did.

"_Her?" _I pressed.

The girl shook her head, ignoring me.

"Piper!" Annabeth called.

A few moments later, Piper was crouching down next to the girl. She smiled and used the full force of her Charmspeak.

"What happened?" Piper asked.

When the girl spoke, her voice was sore and cracked, lifeless.

"I was climbing in the trees. Then, I heard it. A voice, calling to me, telling me to climb the wall next to me. I tried to resist – mummy told me never to trust strangers, but I couldn't. My tree was next to the wall so I took a big leap and landed on top of it. I looked down. A girl was looking up at me, grinning angelically. Her fair hair glimmered in the sunlight. She told me if I came down I could have anything I wanted – sweets, chocolate, computers. She kept whispering to me, promising me popularity and beauty. I was about to jump down to receive my gifts, when _he_ came."

"Who?" I asked.

"I don't know what his name was. But, he told the girl to leave me alone. While they were arguing, I got my control back. The boy turned to me and told me to run away and never come back. That's how I got here."

The girl stopped and sobbed loudly. Piper wrapped her arms around her and rocked her.

My heart beat wildly. It was a terrible story. I looked at Annabeth, but she was frozen, her large grey eyes fixed on the girl.

"The boy," she whispered, her voice hoarse. "what did he look like?"

It took me a while to understand why Annabeth was so interested. It couldn't be him, could it?

Leo and Jason leaned over the fence. Everything was hanging in the balance. We all listened hard, waiting for the answer.

"He had black hair and sea green eyes."

Annabeth let out a little shriek, and went white. Jason was quiet, staring at the sky. I knew Piper had noticed that, too. She looked sick.

Everyone's mind was bubbling with questions, but we were all afraid. We'd come so far, and soon our wait would be over. Today could be the best day ever, or the worst.

"The wall, can you take us there?" I asked, reaching out to touch the girl's hand.

"Nnoo," she said, shakily. "I'm never going back there."

Disappointment coursed through me, but then the girl spoke again.

"I can tell you the way, though," she told me. "Turn right and follow the road, then you should see it."

"Thank you," I replied. "For everything."

"You're welcome," the girl stood up, wiping her tears away. Then, she walked away, until she was just a blur in the distance.

"Can Annabeth and I have a moment alone?" I asked the others.

They nodded. "We'll get the Argo II ready," Leo told me, and Jason and Piper walked away.

I put my arm round Annabeth. I knew she needed me now. I'd known her for so long she was like a sister to me.

Annabeth buried her face in my shoulder. "I'm so scared," she whispered. "What if he doesn't remember me?"

"But, what if he does?" I argued.

Annabeth laughed harshly. "Jason's found Piper here. What if Percy's found someone in the Roman Camp?"

I didn't know what to say. Annabeth had always been so strong, so brave. But now, all of that was crushed. I wanted to tell her that Percy wouldn't do that, but how could I be sure? I didn't want to get Annabeth's hopes up.

"Honestly?" I asked. "I don't know. But, look on the bright side! Percy's alive, and he must have been accepted into the Camp. It could have been worse. And, I'll be here next to you every step of the way."

I was about to add, "we're family, remember?", but that was Luke's line. And bringing up Luke would only make things worse.

I took Annabeth's hand and we walked back to the Argo II.

I slumped on a spare bed in one of the cabins, exhausted, and drifted to sleep.

"THALIA! WAKE UP!"

Moaning, I opened my eyes. Jason was standing above me. "We've found it!" He told me. I could sense the teeniest bit of joy in Jason. And, after all, why wouldn't he be happy? This was his home.

But, there was no joy in me. All night I had been tormented by dreams of Percy.

I swiftly followed Jason onto deck. The others were standing, waiting. I went over to Annabeth and held her hand. She needed me now.

I looked out. High walls blocked our way, towering above us.

"One by one, I will fly each of you up there," Jason declared.

He took Leo first, then Piper, then Annabeth. I was last.

When I reached the top, I saw it was covered in barbed wire. I looked at the others. They had stuffed their feet in the cracks and were holding hands for support. I took Annabeth and Jason's hands and tried to stuff my feet it.

But, my foot went down on a spike of barbed wire. Feeling it stabbing into my flesh, I screamed in agony, and fell forwards, dragging the others down with me.

The last thing I felt was dirt under my hands, and then all I saw was blackness.

**A/N: Thank you for reading, please review!**


	18. XVIII  Percy

Chapter XVIII - Percy

The alarm pierced the silence, as sharp as a dagger.

I looked at Dakota. She'd frozen, her eyes wide and full of terror. She grabbed hold of my arm and dragged me through the trees. "The Camp walls have been breached," she whispered frantically. Her breath was coming in short gasps. "That can only mean one thing: Intruders."

My heart clenched with fear. Gwen, up to her usual tricks? Somehow I didn't think so.

I was glad to feel Dakota's hand on my arm, guiding me. I was so confused, my mind bubbling with questions.

We reached the Coliseum. Children swarmed out, shrieking and yelling. Dakota and I were right in the middle. I held onto her as tightly as I could, but soon Campers had rushed between us, forcing us apart. Craning my neck, I saw one last flash of thick, jet-black hair, and then Dakota was gone.

I felt all alone. I'd realized what was happening now. Dakota had told me that the punishment for crossing the walls was death, whatever the reason.

I hurried after the others, tripping and stumbling in my haste. But, I kept going. All my senses were telling me that these intruders were connected to me in some way.

I sprinted as fast as the wind, exerting as much power as possible. Sweat dripped down my forehead, but I wiped it away with out another thought. I had bigger fish to fry.

I turned a corner, and saw.

The walls loomed ahead of me, as high as Olympus. Campers crowded around. I pushed my way through, ignoring the tutts and outbursts. At the base of the wall was a huge net. And under it was a group of people, around my age, all slumped, unconscious.

I stepped closer. Somehow I recognised one of them. She had blonde hair, in perfect curls. I was sure I knew her from somewhere. I knew those curls, that mouth, that orange t-shirt. Then, I had it. She was the girl from my visions.

_Annabeth. _

As I thought her name, all the memories played out in my mind like a video tape. I saw she and I winning a chariot race, her diving in front of me to save my life, sharing blue cake with her, kissing underwater.

I loved her.

But, just as I realized, the nets were heaved away, the bodies dragging along the dirt.

"Stop," I cried. "Where are you taking them?"

But no one listened to me. The crowd drifted away, following. I heard screams coming from the net, and I covered my ears. I couldn't stand to hear their pain.

I collapsed on the ground, icy cold. All my hopes had been crushed. A tear rolled down my cheek, and fell to the ground. Within seconds, it had been soaked up by the earth. I wished the same thing could happen to me.

Then, I felt a warm hand on my shoulder, gently prising me up.

I turned around. A boy around my age stood before me, smiling kindly. He had blonde hair and he wore a Castra Romana purple t-shirt.

"Come on," he told me. "I'm Bobby, and I know where they're taking them."

I followed him without a second thought.

He led me through the Camp, right to the other side, telling me I had to stay silent or we wouldn't find them.

We reached a small building. It shone white in the sunlight, with tall majestic pillas like a Roman villa. Statues of the Gods towered above me on the roof.

The boy turned to me.

"It seems we've beaten them to it," he told me, smiling. "Come inside, we'll wait for them."

I headed into the building, Bobby following. It was dark, and dingy. A smell like rotten eggs filled the room. The wall paper was peeling, and tatty sofas lined the walls.

I perched on one of the sofas.

Bobby shut the door behind him. It clicked shut and the lock turned.

I sprung out of my seat, objectively.

"Shouldn't we leave the door open?" I argued. "Ready for when they come?"

Bobby turned towards me, his face in the shadows.

He smiled widely.

"No one is coming, _son of Poseidon. _Didn't anyone ever tell you not to trust strangers?

**A.N: Thank you for reading! Please review and tell me what you think!**


	19. XIX  Hazel

Chapter XIX – Hazel Turner

"I reckon Lupa should have them for tea!"

It didn't take a genius to guess who that sneer came from. I swivled round to see Gwen a few metres ahead, surrounded by a swarm of Ares kids. A huge smile was plastered on her face at the thought of other people in pain. It made me sick.

I turned away, trying to shut the noise out.

Ever since the alarms had gone off, I hadn't had a moment of peace. Thanks to Gwen and her dirty tricks, intruders weren't exactly unusual at the Castra Romana, but there was something different about this lot. Something unusual.

Reyna, Percy and Dakota had disappeared and, although I was surrounded by a sea of people, I felt completely alone.

I slid down onto the grass under a Willow tree and hung my head.

I knew what would happen to the Intruders of course, everyone did. First there would be a trial, but that was just for show. The outcome was always the same: guilty. And, then they would have to Gladiator fight against some of Lupa's old pack – wolves. I'd never really paid much interest before – I'd been at this camp for what seemed like forever and it was just a part of life, but for some reason today I couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen, something awful.

I knew it was stupid. Just a feeling with no significance. It would never come true. I'd had real prophecies before and it wasn't anything like that.

But it wouldn't go away – no matter how hard I tried to distract myself.

My head began to throb and I closed my eyes, leaning back against the tree trunk.

It was then that I heard it.

"_Open your eyes!"_

My eyes flew open and I looked frantically around, searching for the source. But, Gwen and her friends had disappeared. I was all alone.

My face scrunched up with confusion. The voice had seemed so loud, so real.

"_Open your eyes!"_

Now I was completely confused. What was the person talking about – my eyes were open!

The voice was young but urgent. And, somehow, I recognized it...

Then I had it.

Reyna was always going on about her father talking to her in her head, helping her when she was most in need. Of course, I'd never really paid much attention before. But now I realized it was true. The voice was my father's. The great Apollo.

But, what on Earth did he mean?

"_Go to the brook. There lie the answers you seek."_

Confused and disorientated, I walked North, following father's instructions, hoping I was right to do so.

Disappointment struck me when I reached the small rippling river. There was nothing out of the ordinary there – no note, none of dad's silly poems (thank the Gods). In fact, it looked the same as always.

But, I hadn't come here for nothing. I wasn't giving up just yet. I stepped further on to the banks of the river, and knelt down, peering in the water, expecting to see a sixteen year old with a heart-shaped face and unruly brown hair looking back at me.

But that wasn't what I saw.

I saw two people, standing in a large room with twelve huge thrones in a semi-circle in the middle. The man wore a pin-striped suit. One hand stroked his grey beard, and his stormy eyes were fearful. The woman was much more composed. She had dark hair woven with gold ribbons, and brown eyes.

I knew immediately who they were – Juno and Jupiter, Queen and King of the Gods.

Jupiter spoke, and his voice was cracked and weary.

"I'd thought that the war against Typhon would be the end, but it seems it was just the beginning."

Juno walked over to him, and laid a hand on his arm. "Fret not my love," she told him. "I know what we must do."

Jupiter shook his head slowly. "It is no use. The fates have cursed us."

"No," Juno's eyes blazed with defiance. "I have a plan."

Jupiter finally looked up, but there was no hope in his eyes, only misery. "What is it?"

Juno smiled. "For centuries the two demigod camps have been kept apart. But, to defeat Gaia we'll need an army. And who is there better equipped to do so?"

Jupiter shook Juno's hand away. "No. The camps have been kept apart for good reason. Don't you remember what happened last time they met?"

"Of course I do. But, this time things will be different."

"How so?"

"I have thought of a way to unite the camps. I will take Jason Grace away from the Castra Romana, wipe his memories and place him somewhere the Greeks will find him. Then, I will take Percy Jackson from Greek camp, and leave him near the Castra Romana. Their camp mates will be sure to look for them, and that can only lead them closer together."

I froze.

Questions whirled around inside my head. There were two camps for demigods? There couldn't be, surely we would have met. But, the little memory of what Juno had said played out in my head.

"_For centuries, they have been kept apart."_

That would explain everything. Where Jason had gone, why Percy had suddenly appeared, why he couldn't remember anything about his past and why he always said the Greek names of the Gods.

I just couldn't get my head around it. I felt like everything I'd been told was a lie.

I leaned closer to the pool, waiting to see what would happen next.

Jupiter was frowning, pacing around the room angrily. "I will not do that to my son."

"But, my dear, you must see that it is the only way!" Juno argued.

"I do not wish to speak of this." Jupiter turned around, and swept from the room, the doors slamming shut behind him.

Juno reached into the pocket of her dress and brought out a bottle of water.

I leaned closer to see what the label said. It read, "Lethe."

It took me a while to realize what this meant, and when I did I gasped in shock and horror. What Jupiter had said didn't matter to her. She was going to go ahead with her plan. The water was from the Lethe, to make Percy and Jason forget their pasts.

I jerked back from the pool, horrified.

"Open your eyes," Apollo had said. I'd been mistake – he hadn't meant literally. But, I knew everything now.

Percy wasn't Roman at all. He was Greek. And the Intruders must be his friends from the Greek Camp, trying to rescue him.

I needed to stop their terrible fate. I needed to find Percy.

_**A/N: Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and tell me what you thought!**_


	20. XX Percy

**Thank you to everyone who read the last chapter! To clarify why I chose Hera to have a bottle labelled 'Lethe', please read the message below.**

**Capollo4Ever**** – **_**Thank you for taking the time to review. I realize that pure water from the river Lethe does make you forget permanently, however, the bottle Hera had in chapter 19 was diluted, rather like you do to orange squash. Therefore, as the pureness of the water had been lessened, the water wouldn't make you forget permanently. Gradually your memories would come back to you. In effect, this would be like Hera 'stealing' the memories, just not literally. I'm sorry that this wasn't clear, but I hope that you understand my intentions now. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

**Vans321**** – Thank you for reviewing! I've tried to update as quickly as possible!**

Chapter XX – Percy

I felt like somebody had kicked me in the stomach. I slumped back onto the sofa, all traces of my earlier hope gone. All the colour had been drained from the world.

Bobby knew who I was.

That single thought was more terrifying than any monster I'd faced, any fight I'd fought.

He was laughing now. The sound echoed around the old room.

How could I have been so stupid?

Apparently Bobby was contemplating the same thing.

"Dear me, I'd never imagined it would be this easy. Brave Percy, slayer of the Minotaur, Percy who thrashed Ares in a fight. Percy, who was offered immortality by the Gods themselves..."

Each word Bobby said brought back a memory. But, for once, I wasn't curious. I felt nothing at all.

Bobby began circling my chair, like a cat playing with a mouse.

"Percy, son of one of the Big Three, crumbling before my eyes. They told me tales of your greatness, but I see none of that now. You are nothing. Nothing. Nothing."

Bobby's words cut into my flesh. One in particular played in my mind, over and over. _"Nothing."_ I covered my ears to try and block out the sound, but it wouldn't go away. _"Nothing. Nothing. Nothing."_

The more I listened, the more I agreed. He was right. I was nothing. I couldn't even save my friends.

My hands flopped down to my sides.

"Who are you?" I croaked, my voice dead.

"What a pity you didn't realize I wasn't who I said I was earlier!" Bobby sneered.

Then, he began to change. His eyes became two blazing fires. His shoes flew off, and his nails became razor sharp talons. His t-shirt burned away to reveal two large bat-like wings and shrivelled skin.

When Bobby spoke, his mouth opened to reveal pointed yellow fangs, as sharp as Riptide.

"I am Megaera, the most spiteful of the Furies!"

I just had time to register that Bobby wasn't a boy at all, before Megaera flew at me, her mouth open, ready to bite.

I scrambled out of the way just in time, my heart racing. I reached in my pocket frantically for Riptide, but it wasn't there.

"Looking for something?" Megaera hissed. The pen was clutched in her huge talons.

My only hope was gone. How could I fight her without any weapons?

I kept trying to dodge Megaera, but I was getting tired. I couldn't keep this up for long.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"Gaia opened the Doors of Death, son of Poseidon. She has released us from the Underworld. I no longer have to work for Hades. My sisters and I have pledged our allegiance to her."

Megaera dived for my arm. I ripped it away, and her teeth snapped at thin air.

Then, my father's voice spoke in my ear. _"Remember the Curse of Achilles, Percy. She must not touch the small of your back."_

Father's words filled me with energy. I felt like he was there with me, supporting me. I had to keep Megaera away from my back. I had to save Annabeth.

I darted about the room, as fast as lightning.

Suddenly, I saw my chance. Megaera was hovering in the middle of the room, my pen still clutched in one of her horrific feet. _If I could just jump and snatch it..._

I clambered onto the sofa, getting to the highest point possible. Trying to ignore my pounding heart, I leaped off the sofa. I reached out to grab Riptide, but I had misjudged how far I could jump. I crashed to the floor, just underneath Megaera.

I slithered away on my stomach, but I reached a wall. Megaera swooped down, her talons outstretched, positioned right at the small of my back...

There was a loud sound and a scream of fury.

I flipped over. Megaera had disappeared, leaving a cloud of yellow dust in her place. When the smoke cleared, I saw what had happened.

Hazel stood before me, clutching a bow and arrow to her chest. A large hammer protruded from her pocket – she must have used it to smash open the lock on the door.

I slowly got to my feet, barely believing my eyes.

"Hazel," I whispered. "You saved me."

Hazel didn't reply immediately. Eventually she turned towards me.

"I know who you are, Percy."

I froze.

"Come on, Percy," Hazel told me.

"But...aren't you mad at me?"

Hazel smiled at my worried face. "You didn't choose for this to happen to you, Percy. I just wish you'd told me."

"I'm sorry, Hazel, I should have. But, I was scared. I saw what the Camp does to Intruders that day, and I knew I could never admit that I wasn't Roman." I felt like a brick had been lifted off my chest.

Hazel took my hand. "We must save your friends. I doubt Lupa will be as understanding as I am."

I leaned down and picked up Riptide.

Together we sprinted out of the old house. I prayed that the Fates were on my side, not Gaia's.


	21. XXI Annabeth and Percy

Chapter XXI

_Part 1 – Annabeth_

"_We have gathered here today after five Intruders were found attempting to breech the Castra Romana's walls. They will be trialled, and if found guilty, executed by the ways of Ancient Rome. Let this be a warning to all."_

Lupa's words chilled me to the bone. I peered out of the cage, feeling like a circus freak. Thalia was slumped on the floor of her cage and so were Leo and Piper. Jason was still unconscious, his face concealed by the sandy ground. No one had seen his face yet. I wondered what would happen when they recognised him.

I stared around the audience. None of the faces showed any sympathy. The campers' lips were curled upwards, as if I was a piece of muck they found on their shoe. I searched desperately for Percy, but his face wasn't in the crowd. The flicker of light within me was stamped out.

Lupa was snarling something at the audience, but I was barely paying attention. I knew what they would do to us. "Executed by the ways of Ancient Rome" she'd said. That could only mean one thing: a gladiator fight. All of us were too injured from the fall to even try to fight, and our weapons had been taken away.

I'd thought that the Fates were on our side. I'd thought that meeting that little girl was a sign that for once things were going our way. I'd allowed hope to cloud my judgement. Not so wise now, was I?

All this made me think of Percy, and how he'd used to call me "Wise Girl". The way his green eyes used to sparkle with amusement, the way his smile lit up the room. My eyes began to water. I missed him so much. My heart buzzed with excitement at the prospect of seeing him again, but my head warned me that I would only get hurt. After all, Jason had found Piper when he clearly had a girlfriend at this Camp. He'd only just remembered he'd had one at all. There was a very large chance that Percy would have a new girlfriend, too. I didn't think I could bear that.

I met Thalia's gaze. "What are we going to do?" she asked, but for once I had no answers. There was no plan worthy of Athena this time.

Suddenly, the crowd began to whisper frantically. Lupa growled and turned to face the entrance to the Colosseum. I followed her gaze and my throat constricted.

Standing in the entrance was Percy. His black hair shimmered in the sunlight, and he wore a purple t-shirt, just like Jason's. My heart filled with love. Until, that is, he moved slightly, and I saw the girl with him. Her eyes were soft and brown, and her hair fell just past her shoulders in a tumble of dark curls. My eyes froze on their interlocked hands.

They moved forwards. The girl murmured something in Percy's ear and he nodded silently. "We were checking the camp for more intruders," Percy told Lupa.

The wolf replied, _"You have done well, son of Neptune."_

Percy smiled fleetingly at her. He and the girl walked up the steps together, and sat down at the back. I couldn't see his face anymore.

Not once had Percy looked at me. The tears finally spilled over and rolled down my cheeks. I turned away, ashamed, trying to hide them from the bitter crowd.

Thalia was looking at me. She tried to reach out to me, but the cages were too far apart. I stared at Jason instead. His body began to twitch. Slowly, his eyes opened.

Confusion was written all over his face. He got to his feet in a daze, and stared out at the crowd.

There was a loud shriek.

"JASON!"

A girl came sprinting down the steps in a blur of red.

Lupa's mouth hung open in surprise. Slowly, it closed and her eyes blazed with fury.

"_It seems our Intruders kidnapped Jason. They will pay for this," she snarled._

"No," I tried to shout, but no sound came out.

Lupa gave the red-haired girl a curt nod, and nudged some keys over to her with her nose. The girl swooped down and picked them up, then hurried over to Jason's cage. She turned the key, and he staggered outside.

"Jason!" The girl shouted again, pulling him gently out. "Where have you been? I looked everywhere!"

She wrapped her arms around him. Jason tried to pull away. "Please, they're not Intruders. You have to believe me, Reyna. You have to let them go."

The girl took no notice of him. "Sssh," she whispered. "They can't hurt you now. You don't have to lie. I'm here."

Reyna slowly pulled him up the steps, soothing him all the way. Jason shot an agonized look at Piper, before sitting down near Percy.

I looked at Piper. Her head was bowed, but her skin was white as snow and her mouth was taut.

Lupa turned to face us. Her eyes bored into mine.

"Gwen, take the blonde-haired girl out."

A short girl around my age stalked towards me, her eyes shining with hatred. She unlocked my cage and dragged me out, inflicting as much pain on me as possible. She leaned close. I could smell her stinking breath. "Freak," she whispered in my ear.

I turned away and she laughed.

She walked out of the Colosseum. When she came back, she was tugging a large wooden crate along. She positioned it just south of me, and then opened it. Inside was a huge wolf, snarling with rage.

Gwen ran back to her seat, laughing all the way.

The wolf leapt out of the cage, and my heart clenched with fear.

"_Let the fight begin," _Lupa snarled.

_Part 2 – Percy_

I stared down at my lap, avoiding looking at the fight. The campers jeered at Annabeth. It made me sick.

"Don't worry, Percy," Hazel murmured. She could feel me shaking. "Everything will be okay."

"How?" I argued. "How could everything be okay?" I stared into Hazel's face. It was always so happy, dancing with life. It usually made me smile, too, but this time it just made me annoyed.

"Stop pretending you understand, Hazel, because you don't. Nobody does," I snapped. I turned away, rage bubbling inside of me.

I dared a look at Annabeth. She was trying to limp away from the snarling wolf. She stepped back, so she was just in front of the audience, and staggered across the front row. The wolf was just behind her, snapping at her legs.

It all happened in slow motion then.

Gwen, lounging in the front row, stuck her foot out in Annabeth's path. Annabeth, too busy avoiding the wolf's huge teeth tripped over it, and tumbled down on to the floor.

The audience went silent.

The wolf leaned over her trembling body, baring his teeth.

My heart burst like a balloon. I couldn't let this happen. Ignoring the hands that tried to tug me down, I leapt out of my seat and sprinted down the steps.

I locked eyes with Annabeth for a moment, before launching myself in front of the wolf.

The last thing I felt was its teeth slice open the small of my back.

_**A.N. Thank you for reading! I hope you had a nice weekend and you enjoyed reading those two chapters! Please review!**_


	22. XXII  Hazel

XXII - Hazel

I sprinted down the steps after Percy, but it was too late. The wolf's huge jaws bit into his lower back, and he fell down onto the floor like a lifeless doll. The blonde girl let out a shriek, and fell down beside him, trying to staunch the blood flow. The wolf turned away and slipped out of the Colosseum.

The demi-gods in the cages watched, their eyes wide.

I shrank backwards, sickened. I'd told Percy that everything would be okay, and this happened. He'd been like a brother to me and now he might be gone forever.

Lupa didn't flinch at all.

"And the hero runs in to save the damsel in distress," she growled sarcastically. "What a pity this story can't have a happy ending."

That was when I realized. I stared hard into Lupa's eyes and saw no sympathy. Only hatred. "You know, don't you," My voice cracked.

"Know what?" Dakota asked. She, Jason and Reyna had clearly followed me down the steps. I ignored her.

I waited till most of the Roman demigods had left the Colosseum, and then carried on.

"You knew all along that Percy's – "

"Greek, yes. I saw it in the way he fights, the weapon he uses. And of course, I'd heard his name." Lupa's voice was acidic.

"What?" Dakota asked.

I turned to her. Her light brown eyes were round with fear, her curtain of black hair blown askew by the wind.

I told Reyna and Dakota everything that had happened. Jason already knew.

When I'd finished, I looked at the two of them. Dakota was frozen, staring at Percy's body. Reyna shook her head slowly. "No."

Jason put his hands on her shoulders, forcing her to look at him. "Remember, I told you not to hurt them? I was at their camp, just like Hazel said. They looked after me. It's Hera's fault, not theirs."

Reyna stared into her eyes, disbelief painted across her face. Then, she buried her face in his chest and began to sob.

"I know Percy got the names confused but I never thought…" Dakota stuttered. "It's true, isn't it?" She looked into my eyes.

I nodded once.

"But, we would have seen the Greek campers on quests…"

Jason shook his head. "Chiron, the director of Camp Half-Blood and Lupa have kept us apart."

"Then, we have to let the demigods go and save Percy!" Dakota shouted. She turned to Lupa. "Give me the keys."

Lupa laughed. "No." She kicked Percy's unconscious body. "Not so much the hero of Olympus now, are you?"

"Why are you doing this to him?" Dakota asked.

"He needs help!" I agreed.

"Ha! You of all people should know, Hazel. Or have you lost you're ability to predict as quickly as you lost your Roman territorial instincts?" Lupa scoffed. I'll give you a clue...it begins with a 'T'.

My brow furrowed in confusion.

"Still can't get it?" Lupa chided. She spoke slowly, then, as if talking to a child. "T.E.R.R.A."

Terra. Gaea. The Earth. Realization hit me. "You're on Terra's side."

Lupa clapped her hands together slowly. "Well done. You can have a gold star!"

"Bbbut..." I struggled to get the words out as everything came crashing down. "you looked after me, all these years. You were like a mother to me..."

Lupa nodded. "Oh, yes. I bided my time well. Since the founding of Rome I have vowed to have my revenge on the Gods for letting Remus die. He was like a son to me, and they watched from on high as he destroyed himself."

"All this time," I realized. "you've been lying to us all. You're a traitor."

Lupa laughed. It was a harsh short sound, and it echoed around the stone steps a thousand times.

"Me? The traitor? Look at yourself, Hazel. Fooled by a stupid boy. Friends with a Greek. Your ancestors would be ashamed of you."

I looked down at Percy's body. Blood stained the ground beside his back. His face was as white as clouds and his glassy eyes stared unseeing at the grey sky.

"The children," Dakota whispered. "All the children found trying to enter the camp…they weren't for you…"

"They were to feed Gaia's army."

I felt numb. If I'd only realized sooner, if I'd only guessed at Lupa's real personality…Percy would never have been hurt.

"The Fury Percy fought, that was your idea, too." It wasn't a question, just a statement. All my worst fears were becoming reality now.

Looking back at all the times Lupa and I had shared together made me sick. She'd been a mother to me, somebody I always looked up to. I could feel the anger inside me reaching boiling point. The test-tube finally spilled over and I lunged towards Lupa, wanting to hurt her as she'd hurt me.

Lupa sauntered to the left, just out of reach. She dodged every time I reached to her, teasing me.

Reyna, Jason and Dakota seemed far away now. It was just Lupa and I, the final fight.

I stretched out my hand as far as it would go and clawed down Lupa's side. She yelped and backed away.

Her fear lasted only a second. "Gwen," Lupa growled, a smiled touching her mouth. "You can take over now."

Gwen stood up slowly, revelling in the attention. Every eye in the Colosseum was fixed upon her.

"You?" I croaked. I could feel the other three freeze beside me.

Gwen grinned and strutted towards us. "I knew there was something fishy about Jackson," she gloated. "And when he stopped me from taking that little girl, that just tipped me over the edge. I don't like to be argued with, you see. So I paid a little visit to Lupa, and she told me everything. And so, I joined her. We were going to offer the opportunity to you, too, but then you turned traitor. There's only room for the strong with Gaia."

"You're scum, Gwen." Dakota's eyes flashed.

Gwen looked at her, and laughed. "Scum I may be, but what does that matter? I'll be on the winning side."

Lupa nodded. "But, you could be on the winning side, too, Dakota. Your magical gifts would be useful to Gaia."

Dakota walked right up to Lupa and leaned towards her. "I'd rather die," she said through gritted teeth.

"And that you will." Lupa turned away, towards Reyna and Jason. "How about you two?"

Reyna stared at the floor, tears glistening on her porcelain face. "I trusted you. You told me you didn't know where Jason was. But, you knew, you _knew."_

Jason swallowed. "The Lupa I knew would never choose Gaia's side. She was brave and strong and everything I wanted to be….and you're none of those things."

"You'll regret that, Jason. You could have been great."

"I still could be."

"Not anymore," Lupa's gaze fixed on me. For a second I thought that she would ask me, but her gaze wasn't questioning. It was ice cold. "_You_ never could have been anything, Hazel. You have a big heart, and hearts are only there to be broken."

"Come, Gwen," Lupa growled. "We have work to do."

Gwen, with one last smirk at us, followed the wolf to the exit of the Colosseum.

The blonde girl, Annabeth, I thought Percy called her finally looked up. Her eyes were red and sore.

"Why didn't you just get the wolves to attack _me_?" she called.

Lupa turned back slowly.

"It is not your time yet," she sneered. "But it will be. Like I said, I bide my time well."

Lupa and Gwen disappeared and I collapsed on the floor beside Percy's body, sobbing. The only mother I'd ever had was gone.


	23. XXIII  Annabeth

XXIII – Annabeth 

I sobbed into Percy's chest.

"Do not grieve, my child," a voice said.

I looked up. Hera stood before me, her midnight black hair woven with gold. She smiled at me gently.

I felt a rush of hatred. This was her fault. Everything was her fault.

I glared at her, and she flinched away.

"I know what you must think of me, daughter of Athena. But, your friends saved me and it is time to return the favour."

I glanced around. Hazel was staring at the Goddess, her face contorted with anger. But, why would she have a reason to be upset with her? She had brought her new friends.

Reyna's face had gone very pale, and she held Jason's hand. Dakota's eyes glittered, though whether with anger or happiness I couldn't tell.

"Right," Hera clapped her hands together. "First things first, let's get these cages opened. Where is the key?"

I looked at Reyna. "Well?"

Reyna thought for a moment, before blushing red. "I gave it to…Gwen," she said, realizing what this meant.

We could never get them out.

But, Hera was still smiling brilliantly like a TV presenter. "No matter, no matter." Hera reached out and tugged at her gold earrings. I felt another surge of anger. Just like Hera to remove jewellery at a time like this.

"Right, here we are." Hera placed the two gold earrings in her palm. Carefully, she tapped each one. For a moment nothing happened, and then the earrings grew and changed colour, until we were looking at two huge hammers.

Reyna gasped.

"A gift from my son," Hera said proudly.

She handed one hammer to Jason, and he walked with his patron over to the cages. Jason, of course, went to Piper's first, while Hera chose Thalia. They pulled back the arms wielding the hammers and then, using all the force they could muster, slammed their arms forward into the lock.

Immediately, the metal broke apart and the cages collapsed. Jason held out a hand to let Piper out, but she ignored it and stalked away to stand by me. I put an arm around her.

Thalia marched over to me as well, with a face like thunder.

Hera did the same to Leo's cage and he bounced out with his elfin face glowing. "Thank the Gods that my father has such clever tricks!"

Jason, with one last wistful glance at Piper, resumed his stance beside Reyna.

Hera walked gracefully back over and crouched over Percy's body.

"Is it too late?" I whispered.

Hera shook her head. "We are just in time."

I wouldn't allow her words to fill me hope. Hope only wounded the heart.

Hera took Percy's body in her arms as if he were lighter than a feather, and carried him out of the Colosseum.

I followed her slowly feeling sick. Thalia reached for my hand.

"What happened to the strong Annabeth I used to know?"

I turned to face her. "She's gone," I whispered.

Hera led us to a small building. "The Infirmary," Dakota declared. "This is where Percy first woke up after we found him."

A place to begin and end, I thought miserably.

We stepped inside. Hera lay Percy down on one of the white beds. She pulled a bottle from her pocket. Nectar and Ambrosia. She poured it down Percy's throat. Leo fetched a huge plaster from one of the walls. "Here." Hera removed Percy's shirt and laid the plaster across the wound in his back.

"Now all we can do is wait," she told me.

I knelt down beside Percy's bed.

Thalia cleared her throat. "Um…where's the food in this place?" The others headed out to show her. I mouthed "thank you!" at Thalia for giving me time alone with Percy.

I reached out and took his hand. It was ice cold. Then, I felt his fingers twitch. Praying to Apollo that it wasn't just my imagination I looked up into Percy's face.

Percy looked back at me.

I gasped lightly.

Percy breathed heavily, still in a lot of pain.

"You saved me," I whispered.

Percy, wincing, reached out and stroked my face. "You did the same for me."

My stomach fluttered. "You remember?"

"I remember everything, Wise Girl."

My old nickname. I thought I'd never be called that again. I couldn't believe it. Percy remembered. Out of the corner of my eye I thought I saw a little white butterfly flutter past. Hope.

"You found me." Percy grinned. "I knew you would."

The name I'd been dreading slipped out from between my lips. "Hazel."

I immediately regretted saying it.

Percy looked confused. "What about her?"

I laughed. I couldn't help it. All of Percy's most dumb moments replayed in my head.

"Well…"

"Oh." Percy finally realized what I meant.

"Is she your girlfriend?" I asked, my voice cracking.

Percy laughed. "Hazel is a daughter of Apollo," he explained. "She's been helping me remember you."

I understood now. All my fears melted.

"You're cute when you're worried," Percy quoted. He leaned out of the bed and planted a kiss on my laughing mouth.

I took a deep breath and said the words I'd regretted never saying before so much.

"I love you, Seaweed Brain."

I waited for the worst. But, all that came was a whisper as Percy drifted back to sleep.

"I love you, too, Wise Girl."


	24. XXIV Percy and Reyna

XXIV – Percy 

After a day's rest my wound stopped throbbing. Annabeth had stayed by my side the whole time, whispering words of comfort and reliving memories. Now, I sat beside her in the Colosseum, waiting to hear why Hera had called us there. She'd been acting as Camp Director since Lupa disappeared.

"I've helped you as much as I can," Hera told us. "And soon I must leave. But, before I depart we must choose the seven of the Prophecy who will travel to Greece. Jason, Leo and Piper have already been chosen. But, some Roman campers must go, too. Who would like to be considered?"

Dakota's hand shot straight into the air, as fast as a bullet. Reyna's went up more leisurely.

"That's one…two," Hera counted. "Hazel, do you not want to go?"

I turned around, startled. Hazel was usually thirsting for adventure. But, now her face was pale and drawn, her delicate features saddened. There could only be one reason why the daughter of Apollo didn't want to go. She'd had a bad vision of what was to come for the seven.

"What is it, Hazel? What did you see?"

Hazel shook her head. "It's nothing."

That filled me with fear. I knew something was troubling her and if she wouldn't share it, then it must be horrific.

"That leaves two more spaces then," Hera declared.

Thalia stood up. "I cannot participate. I must get back to the Hunters of Artemis, but I will accompany the seven on their journey for a day or two."

"I will, too," Hazel agreed.

Hera nodded curtly at her, and turned to Annabeth and I. "We'll go," I told her.

"Are you sure you're up to it?" Hera asked, glancing at my lower back.

"I'm fine," I replied. I wasn't missing out on this quest.

"Then we have our seven," Hera smiled for a moment, and then her face became grave. "Time is running out. You must leave now."

"But, how will we travel to Greece?" I asked.

Leo stood up. "The Argo II."

"The _what_?"

"I'll show you. Follow me."

Leo led us all right out of the camp, into a small meadow. In there was a beautiful ship, with ornate sails and intricate detail.

"It can be used on land or water," Leo said proudly.

"Amazing," Hazel breathed.

Leo grinned at her.

"How did you attach all these together?" Dakota asked, gently fingering the planks of wood.

"Wax," Leo replied.

"May the Fates be with you," Hera told us.

"Thank you," I replied fervently.

"Climb aboard!" Leo shouted.

I stepped onto the air-ship. I knew that the worst was still to come, that Gaia was growing stronger by the day. But, with Annabeth by my side, I was ready for anything.

Part 2 – Reyna

Percy lounged on the deck with his arms around Annabeth. I turned to Jason, wishing he would do the same to me. But, ever since he'd got back he'd been acting distant, shrugging off my arms and avoiding me whenever possible.

He wasn't even looking at me now. I followed his gaze. He was staring at Piper, his expression unreadable. Piper's face was bruised and blotchy, but it didn't make her look any less beautiful.

Suddenly, a hand gripped my arm.

I swirled around. Hazel's face loomed before me. I tried to step back but her grip was strong.

"I need to talk to you."

Reluctantly, I followed Hazel below deck.

"What?" I asked, irritably.

Hazel's eyes were wide and her voice distorted with fear. "You are headed for a fall. Stay away from Jason. He has found someone else."

I slapped her hand away, feeling a rush of anger. "Leave me alone."

"Heed my words, Reyna."

I glared at the smaller girl. "Why are you so determined for me to be unhappy?"

Hazel flinched away as if I'd hit her.

I wanted to reach out to her, to say sorry, but I stopped myself. She didn't deserve my pity.

I stomped back up the stairs onto the deck. But, all the while three words haunted me. _Heed my words. Heed my words._

Stop it! I screamed mentally.

I hurried over to Leo to distract myself.

"So, how high can this thing go?"

Leo smiled at me, his elfin features alight. "I'll show you."

He pulled a yellow lever and the boat soared upwards.

The wind whistled through my hair as we went faster and faster, higher and higher. I gripped the side of the ship tightly for support.

"NO!"

I turned around and vaguely recognised a blur as Annabeth.

"NO! LEO STOP!" She shouted. "THE SHIP IS TOO CLOSE TO THE SUN! THE WAX WILL MELT!"

Too late I realized what she meant. I tried to reach for the controls, but my hands, sweaty from the heat, slipped away.

The sun blazed in the sky ahead, a giant fireball of ferocious energy.

I felt the wood beneath me begin to collapse. I heard someone scream. And then the support fell from under me and I tumbled through the skies.

_It'll be okay, _I tried to tell myself. _Jason can fly. He'll save you._

But, as the fall became longer, I began to doubt that very much.

I turned over, so my eyes were staring at the ground. It rose up, becoming closer and closer until I could see every crack in the pavement. Soon my face would be crushed against it…

And then I felt Jason's strong arms around me, clutching me to his chest. I breathed a sigh of relief. He was here. He'd saved me.

But, my happiness faded as soon as he'd set me down.

Because, standing before me was Piper.

Hazel's words echoed in my ears. "Jason has found someone else."

She was right. It was Piper. That's why he was looking at her.

He'd saved her first. He would always choose Piper.

I turned away, looking straight at the grass beneath my feet.

When Hazel reached me, I pulled her aside.

"You were right," I whispered. "You were right about everything."

She held me as I sobbed uncontrollably in her chest.

When I'd calmed down, I looked into her warm brown eyes. "I want you to take my place," I told her. I took a deep breath. "I want to leave the quest."

"What? Why?" Jason asked.

I turned to face everyone. I didn't have the courage to look straight at him.

"I want to leave the quest," I repeated.

Then, I turned to Thalia. I'd made up my mind.

"I want to become a Hunter of Di-I mean Artemis," I told her.

Thalia nodded. She didn't ask questions. She must have known all along.

"Then we must leave."

"I don't think you can."

I looked at Percy. "Why ever not?"

But, he wasn't looking at me. He was staring at something behind me.

I turned around.

A pack of wolves had crept up behind us.

And, at the front of the pack, was Lupa.

_**A.N. Thank you to everyone who has read this story! I hope you enjoyed it!**_

_**I wanted to finish before the real Son of Neptune comes out.**_


	25. XXV Percy

XXV - Percy

"Well, well, well. This is almost too easy," Lupa scoffed. She paced in front of us hungrily, as if baying for our blood.

My eyes darted around the scene. Dakota, Hazel, Annabeth, Thalia, Reyna, Piper, Leo, Jason and I were clumped together, while Lupa's ring of wolves enclosed us.

I knew what trouble we were in when I saw that Dakota was shaking. When I arrived at Camp she'd been so icy, so strong, like a steel statue. And now she was broken and fearful.

I reached instinctively in my pocket for Riptide. Reyna nudged me, shaking her head. "Celestial bronze won't work on wolves," she mouthed.

A sinking feeling slithered around my chest. Jason had brought his weapon out to, but now he shoved it away dolefully.

Piper stepped forward tentatively.

"You don't have to do this, Lupa. Remus wouldn't want you to. Terra doesn't care for you. If you come onto our side now you could be forgiven. Do you really want to be this person?"

For a second, Lupa's eyes clouded and she bowed her head, moving towards Piper's outstretched hand. Then she cackled and snapped at Piper's fingers.

Jason yanked Piper back with mountainous force. Reyna glanced at him sadly, then, making eye contact with me, looked down guiltily.

Lupa stalked forward. "Did you think your Charmspeak would work on me, daughter of Venus? Me, Terra's first servant! Maybe the children of Venus really are as dumb as they say!"

Piper was beginning to turn a pasty greenish colour, but Lupa didn't spare her a glance. She was crashing down on us like a tsunami.

"I wonder how the precious Gods will feel when they see their children become the feast of Terra's minions..."

"Enough talk." This bark came from a sleek black wolf with eyes like molten igneous rock. "We came to do a job, Lupa. It's time to get it done."

Lupa glared at him. It was clear she didn't like to be overruled. "True."

In a blur the wolves bounded forward, each one angled straight at one of us. The black one went for Jason, and Lupa for me.

"Run!" Piper shrieked, and we streaked forward. There was a monotony of breathless pants:

"What are we going to do?"

"They are almost on us!"

"Hades spare us!"

And all the while the heavy footsteps pummelled the ground seconds behind us.

"What do wolves fear?" Annabeth muttered breathlessly as she sprinted beside me. Her grey eyes were narrowed and she stared at the long grass, thinking hard. "Wolves can be killed by..."

"Our weapons can't kill wolves. Reyna told me," I couldn't help but feel a little tinge of pride at outsmarting my genius girlfriend for once.

Unfortunately, Annabeth was barely listening. "To kill-"

"Look, Annabeth, you can't kill wolves, okay?"

She looked at me blankly. "Silver kills wolves."

"No it doesn't-" I stopped mid sentence, suddenly remembering. But my spark of hope was quickly extinguished. "We haven't got any-"

I stopped once more. We do have something silver, I thought gleefully, as my eyes fixed on Thalia's silver tiara.

Something silver.

Thalia squealed and tried to squat me, as I yanked the tiara of her hair, pulling a few dark strands with it.

"I'm sorry, but you'll thank me later." As the others sprinted past, I gathered all my courage and slowed to motionless. Snapping Thalia's tiara into eight pieces, I turned around.

Then one by one I chucked the pieces at the wolves dripping gaping mouths.

Immediately there was a loud sizzling noise, as the wolves fell to the floor writhing in agony. Their coats were smoking and raw burns appeared all over their bodies.

Then their jaws snapped shut and their lolling heads whacked the floor.

A cheer erupted from behind me. The others had stopped and we staring at me in amazement. I shrugged my shoulders, going red. But my heart was filled with happiness as we exchanged hugs. We were one step ahead of Gaia now, and ready to travel to Greece.

Reyna hugged me goodbye, and Thalia after trying to escape with just a clap on the back, did the same. "I'll miss you," I told them. After all they were both members of my family.

Thalia glared at me. "You better buy me a new tiara, seaweed brain." She walked off with Reyna before I could douse her.

I turned to my friends. "The seven are united," I said. "The prophesy has begun."

_**A/N: Hey guys! I had this inspiration when I couldn't sleep this morning. I was going to finish at the previous chapter, leaving readers in suspense, but I prefer this ending. It's a bit more fulfilling. Thank you to you all for being such faithful readers and I hope you enjoyed this story! The real Son of Neptune is incredible and I can't wait for the Mark of Athena!**_


End file.
